Higurashi: Winter Mayhem!
by Winter's ice
Summary: Winter has come to Hinamizawa, but not everything is peaceful as it should br. The twins have gotton themselves into an argument, and of coures, Keiichi is the one who must solve their fight, or will his detective work cause more trouble then it should?


Well, welcome to my second Higurashi fan-fic random people, hmm, not much to say, so, I hope you enjoy this random fic of mine…

** Higurashi: Winter Mayhem?**

The landscape of the simple village of Hinamizawa was different from its usual attire. It is usually covered by a dull, green colored grass, and the bright sun was usually beating down on the already dry land. This time it was different, the sun wasn't shinning, the land wasn't covered with grass, but something different. The sky was white, and was covered by fluffy gray clouds, which matched with the sky, and on the ground laid a white substance, snow. Snow, the very thing that this village had been missing for so long, had finally returned to the place were snow hadn't fallen in years. The village was covered in a blanket of snow, though it wasn't very thick, it still covered a decent amount, and standing on one of the paths stood the figures of two little girls. One girl had long, blue hair; the other had long purple hair with two horns on both sides of her head. The girl with the blue hair was looking up at the sky, where the snow was falling down from, her eyes were clear, just like the falling snow itself.

"Hanyuu, we can finally see snow again, after years of being trapped in a never ending curse of Fate, but now…" began the girl, while reaching her hand towards the sky, while trying to capture one of the falling snow flakes.  
"Yes, your right Rika, this first snow signifies our new beginning in this peaceful world," spoke Hanyuu, who was standing right next to Rika, and was now looking at the very same sky above their heads.

"Hey, Rika, Hanyuu, hurry up before your late!" shouted a blond haired girl who was currently far ahead of them, while waving her small hand to gain their attention. While following through this motion, she was mentally thinking, _"What's up with those two? It's like they never seen snow before,"_ thought the small blond haired girl.

"Mii, your right Satoko, let's hurry up Hanyuu!" shouted a happy looking Rika, though on the outside she appeared like she normal, but, deep inside, she just wished to continue looking at the falling snow.

"Yeah, let's go!" replied Hanyuu, who was currently smiling, though she also wished to continue to watch the snow, she knew if they would stay outside for two long, they would probably catch a cold. So, the two girls, who wished to watch the falling snow for just moments longer, ran towards the shouting blond.

"*Achoo*!" shouted a young, male voice.

"What's the matter Keiichi-kun?" asked a concerned female voice.

Sitting in the classroom, was a group of kids of different ages, though, they may be older or younger, and they all seem to get along, although, that friendship would often turn into some sort of battle.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, what's wrong Keiichi-san? Are you getting sick or something, or are you just allergic to this cold weather?" asked Satoko, a young blond girl, while looking over at the slumping boy at the small desk.

"Mii, is Keiichi having trouble adapting to the cold?" asked Rika, who was currently standing next to Satoko, and spoke in a sweet and innocent voice.

"H-h-how can y-you all not be c-c-cold?" asked the shivering brown haired boy, Keiichi. Apparently, the school's heating system is extremely unreliable, and the majority of the time, doesn't work. While everyone else in the class had sweaters on, but also picked out clothes that would be considered their winter uniform. The only thing that was different compared to their usual uniform was that they all were heavier, and longed sleeved. While for Keiichi, he didn't know that it was an ice cube in the small classroom, but the fact that he didn't have a heavier uniform and sweater was killing him, just why hadn't he listened to his mother that morning to wear something a little bit warmer, along with a sweeter? He mentally cursed himself, being a previous student of a city school he, hadn't expected a small school like this wouldn't have a working heating system.

"W-why is this p-p-place so freaking c-c-c-cold? I t-thought schools are s-supposed to h-h-have a working heating system!" whined Keiichi, while shivering in his chair.

"The school just doesn't have enough money to buy a new one, so we just have to get by some way," chirped little Hanyuu, with a cute little smile, and a turn of her head.

"Yeah, and that's coming from the one with the sweater, hey, your new too, just how did you know that?" asked an angry Keiichi, just how did _she_ know, and _he_ didn't?

There was an odd silence that was floating around the small classroom, all the girls weren't looking at him, they just continued moving their heads, while taking a glance towards the door, as if waiting for someone to burst through the door and declare the reason he wasn't informed. While the girls were looking around, Keiichi was moving his head back and forth from the four girls and then to the door, and than back, and then he noticed something was off today, and then he noticed two people were missing, and that probably meant trouble, and more than likely, it meant him being tormented.

"Don't tell me that…" began Keiichi while he banged his head off the desk, while trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing devilish tricks in him. When he raised his head from his wooden desk, the only people he saw was Rena, Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko, and no evil green haired twins, "Those two are behind this, aren't they?" moaned Keiichi, praying that they just forgot to tell him about the unreliable heating system, and that there were no type of game involved with this whole thing.

As if right on time, the door slammed opened with a female yelling, "Entering the great Sonozaki Mion!" in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, what about me Onee?" asked the younger twin, Shion who was behind Mion, with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and the not-so-great and clumsy Sonozaki Shion," spoke Mion with little emotion, while waving her left hand.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Onee?" asked the younger sister, who was currently getting mad at the way her elder sister was treating her.

"You know what I mean Shion!" hollered back the older one, while crossing her arms around her chest.

"I told you that wasn't my fault, it was an accident! That's all!" replied the younger one in an annoyed tone.

And so it began, the bickering of the twins began, in which, didn't last to long since Chie-sensei just came into the room, and was a little late today, due to the fact that she was distracted by an advertisement and review of some famous curry spot. So, the argument between the two were cut short and had to postpone it for the time being, and so class began, though Chie-sensei knew that something bad was going on, and sighed. She some time wondered why she became a teacher in the first place?

It was now lunchtime, and everyone was munching on there lunch, or grabbing food from other people's lunches. While at the usual desk arrangement for the crew, there was a demonic aura being emitted from the twins, and there was absolute silence among all the members, who feared what would happen if they tried to interfere.

"Okay you two, what happened?" asked Keiichi, breaking the silence; he couldn't exactly eat his lunch (Made by his mom of course) in peace while these two were exchanging death glares. That, and the fact he wanted to know just why no one told him about how cold it was!

"Simple Kei-chan, she was acting like an idiot and because of that, I went down with her," spoke Mion, breaking her staring contest with Shion, while having a pout on her face.

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose or anything, so let it go already!" yelled Shion, who was defending herself from the wrath of her already scorned sister.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" replied her sister who returned her gaze to her sister, while placing her elbow on the desk. "You always seem to have a plan to sabotage me!"

"Is that so Onee, the last time I checked that it is my job to sabotage you and all," she took a pause and rose from her seat, seeming that she was about to explode at her sister, "But not when I'm involved in the scheme!"

Well, now those two were bickering, yet again. While there argument progressed, it appeared that the two were about to get in a major catfight, and Keiichi decided to intervene, before who knew what would happen.

"That's enough you two! Just stop this fighting and explain what happened!" shouted Keiichi, with a stern look on his face, though, his male mind was a little off subject, _"I wouldn't mind to see these two in an all out catfight," _though the teenaged boy, that wasn't the part that caused a blush to cross his face, _"Especially in maid outfits, hehe."_

"Yeah, Keiichi-kun is right, you two shouldn't fight each other over…over…uh, what are you two fighting about?" asked Rena, who wanted to help Keiichi stop those two from ripping each others throats out.

"We're fighting because this one," they said pointing fingers at each other, "Is a clumsy moron!" they both shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay, one at a time," began Keiichi while looking at the two twins who restarted there bickering session with one another.

"Keiichi, I think we need to talk to each one separately, and get both sides of the story. Then, compare their stories to each others and try to find the one that seems more resnoable, sir," spoke little Rika, who just grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Rika-chan, and let me guess, you want me to interrogate the two of them?" asked Keiichi, looking down at Rika right into he soft eyes.

"That's right, sir! Nipah~!" chimed the little girl with a cute expression, and lucky for her, Rena was distracted while trying to keep the peace between the two twins.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me," spoke Keiichi while placing his hand on his forehead and sighing, he may not be forced to dress up in some weird outfit later, but trying to figure out what happened between the two won't be fun.

So, now it was time for the club, which today, is not a normal club activity. Keiichi was sitting in the classroom along with the first person in interrogate.

"Okay, so Sonozaki Mion, just what happened between you and your sister?" asked Keiichi, while keeping a close eye on the person in front of him.

While outside, both Rika and Hanyuu were watching Keiichi's crappy attempt to play detective, he even had a fake pipe and hat, along with a coat and pants that looked like a certain person, and he usually hated dressing up, so why was he actually dressing up to his own accord?

"I should had Rena take care of this," commented Rika, while sighing, Keiichi was making himself look like a complete idiot.

"Come on Rika," started Hanyuu, turning her head to face her sighing friend "You shouldn't underestimate him, though he is acting like a moron. I hope Shion isn't spying on them and runs to attack her sister…"

"No need to worry, Satoko and Rena are with her, but, I just hope that idiot doesn't screw up," replied Rika, who continued to watch the boy's attempt to play detective.

"Well, besides the fact that he's dressed up like Sherlock Homes, or at least trying to, he can still get the information," spoke Hanyuu, who still had hoped in Keiichi.

"Hanyuu, she isn't being interrogated for homicide, she's just explaining what happened with her sister this morning," explained Rika while keeping an eye on Keiichi, who had to watch way too many cop shows and detective movies.

"I guess your right, though, why do you think he's dressed up for?" asked Hanyuu, who was pondering were he got his outfit from.

"I don't know Hanyuu, the brain of Keiichi is an odd one indeed," replied Rika, who had given up on understanding his brain, "Keiichi is an odd one, I never seem to be able tell what's he thinking."

Now, back to Keiichi, who was currently dressed as Sherlock Homes, and Mion, who didn't know how long she would get stuck waiting in this room.

"Hey, Kei-chan, how long do you intend to just sit there and smoke that fake pipe."

"Hey, I'm setting up the mood and now," he got up, placed down the pipe, put his hands on the desk, "So, who did you two kill?" asked Keiichi.

While outside, both the girls who were surprised by his words, and both said in unison, "Keiichi, you idiot."

While back inside the room, Mion had a shocked look on her face and yelled, "What are you talking about Kei-chan? We didn't kill anyone!"

"Oh, good, glad I'm wrong, and I thought my best friend and her sister were murderers!" shouted Keiichi, with a grin on his face, and had dropped the subject of them being murders.

"Just how in the hell did you come up with that conclusion anyway you moron?" shouted Mion, who got out of her seat, and was staring furiously at the cossplaying boy, who had probably seen too many dramas.

"Well, usually, in mysteries, one of the main characters or supporting characters could be the killer, and it's up too the main lead to solve it, and learn of the cause!"

"Jeez Kei-chan you need to stop watching those dramas. Anyway, I'll explain what happened this morning," and with that, sat back down into the chair.

And so the explaining began, while Mion began to speak, Keiichi began writing everything down on a note pad, with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, we were walking to school, and by the stream, that idiot of a sister tripped and fell into it, and dragged me down with her," explained Mion while Keiichi felt like bagging his head off his desk.

"You two are fighting just because you two fell into a stream! That has to be the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"Hey, it's not stupid, I had something very important and it got all wet thanks to her, so I couldn't use it!"

"And what exactly would that be?" asked Keiichi, while Mion turned her head ad replied, "No can do Kei-chan, it's a secret."

"Hey, how can I solve this case if I don't have all the proper information? Tell me now woman!" shouted Keiichi, slamming his hands down on the desk, and causing Mion to jump slightly out of her seat.

"Hey, clam down Kei-chan, this is no big deal, it's normal for sisters to fight over things like this."

"Leave, I have another person to extract the information from, you are useless to me, so shoo, shoo!" shouted Keiichi while making a hand sign, as if to swart away an annoying fly.

"Hey, Rika-chan, send in Shion, she will probably be more helpful then her sister."

"I think he's lost his marbles," commented Hanyuu, while watching the odd acting boy, who usually wasn't that stupid.

"Yeah, you got that right Hanyuu, and just when did I become his secretary?" asked Rika, who was getting fed up with Keiichi acting like he could control her.

"Rika-chan, please get Shion, and Hanyuu, please escort Mion out for me." "Oh Kei-chan," began Mion, while Keiichi turned his head to face her, "So, why do you think that Shion would be easier to extract info from?" asked the steadily growing angry girl, who was trying to keep her voice from showing any signs of anger.  
"Well, unlike you, Shion is much more corporative, and all you ever do is make things more complicated then they should be!" explained Keiichi with a happy look on his face.

"Is that so Kei-chan?" asked an rapidly growing even angrier Mion, who wanted to kill not Keiichi, but Shion instead, _"What is with him, why does he think it's easier to talk to Shion for? I can corporate too, it's just, I can't tell him what we're up to! That would ruin everything we were up too!" _thought Mion, while clenching her fist as she began to walk over to Keiichi and…

Five minutes later…

"That's what you get Kei-chan!" yelled Mion as she stormed out of the room and into the hallway, and there she passed Shion who said, "Now, now Onee, I hope you didn't kill Kei-chan all over my clumsiness!" in a sarcastic voice and all she did was mumble back, "Shut up Shion."

When Shion reached the room, and they're lying on the ground was Keiichi with a bunch of bumps and bruises, mostly on his head, apparently he had faced Mion's wrath.

"So, Kei-chan, what have you learned from your actions today?" asked Shion, smirking, while pointing her finger towards him with her eyes close.

"Gah, "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned," and that Mion is very scary when she's ticked off," explained Keiichi with little emotions in both his voice and his eyes, and he was still slumped over on the ground.

"Good boy, now I, the reasonable and much less violent and kind Sonozaki Shion, will explain what happened!" laughed Shion, "Okay, Kei-chan, we were walking to school like every day when…"

So, it is now morning, and the twins were merely walking towards their destinations, the schoolhouse to fulfill their scheme for the day.

"Hey, Onee, did you bring _that_?" asked Shion.

"Of course I did Shion, just who do you think I am?" replied Mion with a sly grin on her face.

"Hey, so when are you going to put our plan in motion?" asked the younger twin.

"Well, Shion, as soon as we get there, I'll convince him to wear it, after all, he did lose the game yesterday, so this shall be his punishment!" laughed the older one with a manically laugh, who couldn't wait to dress Keiichi up in one of her many outfits of doom, well, doom for him that is.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself Onee!" replied Shion while having one of her eyes close when looking at her sister who was walking besides her.

"Of course I am, if it is make Kei-chan wear a-"

"Hey, what were you two up too?" shouted Keiichi, pondering just what those two were planning in the first place.

"That isn't important Kei-chan!" yelled Shion, "Let me get back to what I was saying!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell Shion!" replied Keiichi, who has finallt goton up from the floor, and turning his head towards the door, he stared at the two young girls, who was watching the ordeal, though they didn't look bored, it seemed they were interested with the seen before them.

"So, we were walking towards the water mill when…"

The twins where walking, talking, and enjoying their friendly conversation when something caught Shion's eye by the stream next to them, "Huh, what's that?" she asked while not paying attention to the ground below her feet and tripped on something, possibly a rock or twig, and down she went, but before she completely fell down and into the unfrozen stream, she grabbed her sister's arm.

"Onee, help!" shouted the younger twin, who was trying to regain her balance, but thanks to the uneven ground, Shion started to stumble backwards.

"Shion, what are you?" asked the older twin, who was being dragged down by her sister, who was very clumsy today, and which would cause much more problems later on.

"Onee, hurry and help me!" shouted Shion, with a pleading tone in her voice.

So, within a few seconds, the two fell into the stream, they made a large slash when they hit the cold water.

"Shion, look at what you did! Were both soaking wet in the freezing cold! Worst of all, Kei-chan's outfit is wet too! Now we can't dress him up!" wined Mion, who was extremely ticked off by her sister's clumsiness, who was cover in water, and seemed more upset about the outfit being soaked than her and her sister being drenched in the cold.

"I'm sorry Onee! I didn't mean for this to happen!" replied the other soaking wet twin, who cared more about being drenched than over a costume, but was still a little upset.

"So, she's mad at you for falling into the stream and getting some kind of costume wet?" asked Keiichi, tilting his head to his right.

"Yes, that's how it is, now Onee is so mad, she really wanted to see you in that costume too, and so did-" before she could continue, Keiichi grabbed her hands with a huge smile on his face with tears in his purple eyes, "Shion, thank you! You saved me from being humiliated! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted the over enjoyed boy, for once, Mion's plan was foiled! He wasn't going to be subjected to dress up in who-knows-what kind of costume! He was thrilled, ecstatic, and he wanted to rub it in Mions face, oh, he would so love to do that. While thinking of all the possible ways he could torment his tormenter, Shion released her hands from his grasp.

"Ahh, no problem Kei-chan, I think. You do know that I also wanted to see you in that outfit," explained Shion who just freed her hand from the thrilled boy and started heading towards the door, since she was done here, she wanted to leave before her sister came barging in, just who knows what may happen if they had a confrontation here. Though she didn't get very far when Keiichi called out to her in a singsong voice, "You need something else Kei-chan?" she asked as he ran in front of her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you so much! Even though you were apart of it, I thank you for your clumsiness!" spoke the over excited boy, who's body was moving of it's own accord, while his brain was fixated on him not being tormented.

While outside, Rika and Hanyuu were still watching the scene, it was not that surprising that he went up and hugged her, after all, he did hate those costumes with all of his heart, though it seemed that he was over reacting a little bit.

"Well, this is interesting, let's just hope Mion doesn't show, or the confliction will get even worse," stated Rika, with her hand to her forehead, she can see it, Mion spots those two in a hug, she comes barging, tries to kill her sister with a katana, but Keiichi intervenes and saves Shion, causing Mion to run off.

"Yeah, I just hope Keiichi can solve their problems, we don't need those too trying to kill each other!" chimed little Hanyuu.

While outside, Mion was stomping around through the snow without a coat on, with steam being emitted from her head, "Damn you Shion, your probably telling Kei-chan that thanks to me, we both fell into that accursed stream. I swear, if she did tell anything to him, I swear I'm going to…"before he could continue her rambling and maniacal thoughts, she turned her head towards the window and saw Keiichi, who was engulfed in a hug with Shion. As soon as she saw her younger twin sister, was in a hug, with _her _Kei-chan, something in her head, just snapped.

Back inside, Shion was stunned by Keiichi's actions, he felt so warm, and it reminded her of the past, _"Just like Satoshi-kun," _thought the girl, who's brain was being taken over by memories of the blond haired boy. That time didn't last very long though, in no time flat, Mion busted through the door, along with sending little Rika and Hanyuu across the room, Hanyuu was forced to the lockers, which she banged her head off of, while Rika went flying towards the desks, and also banged her head.

"What the…? Mion, why did you just burst through the door for?" asked an oblivious Keiichi, who didn't understand just exactly why she appeared so mad.

"Shion, what was happening between you two just now?" asked Mion in a dark tone and whose aura was shrouded by an evil cloud, filled with nothing but malice.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm doomed," sighed Shion, while putting her hand to her forehead, fearing what's to come. Her sister went nuts when she loses a game, who knows how bad things will get when it involves her sister and the boy she likes, being in a hug. Sounds like some type of drama, and that's all this mess is going to be about.

"Well, what happened here?" asked the venomous girl.

"N-nothing at all Onee! Kei-chan was just thanking me for getting the costume wet!" yelled Shion, while waving her hands.

"So, you were working with Kei-chan the whole time," began Mion, while clenching her fist, "And here I thought my own sister was with me on dressing him up, but now she's working with _him_, and against _me_!" hollered the beyond ticked girl, who was walking towards her sister and Keiichi, while Rika and Hanyuu were still on the ground, watching the scene before them.

"Wait, Onee, you got it all wrong, Kei-chan was just thanking me for being clumsy, not that we were working against you or anything!" yelled Shion walking backwards, while Mion continued to walk forward.

So, Keiichi decided to take action to prevent Mion from murdering Shion, and walked between the two siblings, hoping that by doing so, he doesn't get killed by Mion, "That's enough Mion, Shion's telling the truth! I was just got so excited when I found out that I got out of wearing an outfit thanks to her. So, I just wanted to thank her, she wasn't plotting against you or anything like that!" explained Keiichi, while trying to protect Shion from the wrath of Mion, though he didn't look scared, inside, he was worried that something could happen, by something, it means himself either getting the crap kicked out of him, or being killed himself.

"So, you were happy that you didn't have to wear an outfit, and hugged Shion for

being an idiot, huh?" asked Mion, looking down at the ground.

"Yup, that's pretty much it!" yelled Keiichi, who was wearing a big grin in his face.

"I see, sorry about going crazy just then," laughed Mion, rubbing the back of her head, and then turned around to face Rika, and then Hanyuu, "And sorry that I pushed you two across the room," and with that, she walked out the room while thinking, _"So, Shion was able to get a hug from Kei-chan, while I can't, does that mean he likes Shion better than me?" _though the sadden girl as she left.

"I really hope she isn't mad at us," spoke Shion, who was some what relived she wouldn't be killed by her sister, but was fearing that her sister got the wrong idea.

"Huh, why would she be mad at me for?" asked Keiichi, pondering why she would be mad at him for? All he did was interrogate them, and gave Shion a hug and thanked her. What exactly did he do in the first place, it's not like he did anything rude.  
"Kei-chan, you are really an idiot, you do know that, right?" sighed Shion.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked a confused Keiichi.

"Keiichi, you really need to learn a few things about girls and there feelings. _You made that mistake one-two many times before, and it caused many problems, we don't need that any more," _spoke/thought Rika, who was now leaning against the lockers, looking out the window, while Hanyuu was now standing next to her, looking at the dense boy.

"Rika's right, you really should be more considerate of girls feelings, epically since you never know what could happen."

"Why is everyone scolding me today? I really don't understand what you mean," began Keiichi who started to panic a bit and turned his head towards the clock, "Well, look at the time! I got to go, so see ya, hahahaha," laughed Keiichi with an odd laugh, and ran out of the room, and while he began to run, he felt guilty for something, but didn't understand why he felt that way.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Hanyuu, turning her head towards Rika, who had a non-emotional look on her face. Then she looked at Shion, who had a smirk on her face, and Hanyuu just mumbled a simple "Hau~?" and turned her head.

While outside, Keiichi, now bathed in his winter coat, which wasn't very heavy, ran into Rena and Satoko, who were playing some type of game.

"Oh, hi Keiichi-kun, how did everything go?" asked Rena, wearing a light pink coast that went to her knees.

"Oh, well, I think everything went well," replied Keiichi, in his light, black coat.

"Is that so?" asked Rena, with a down cast gaze, "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Mii-chan?"

"Come on, exactly what did I do to make you all think that something happened?" asked a confused Keiichi, who didn't understand what was going on today.

"Well, you see Keiichi-kun, when Mii-chan came out, she looked really upset about something, but when I asked what was wrong, she said nothing was bothering her and left," explained Rena, while walking towards Keiichi, "Are you sure you didn't do anything to make her angry at you, at you?"

"I really didn't do anything that bad! All I did was give Shion a hug for saving me from cosplay torture since she tripped and fell in a stream, along with Mion this morning."

"You gave nee-nee a hug?" asked Satoko, in her yellow coat and was surprised by that, "I never though you ever have the guts to hug a girl, Keiichi-san!" laughed the little girl, with a large grin on her face.

"Shut it, will ya Satoko! It's no big deal," replied Keiichi while crossing his arms around his chest with a pout on his face.

"Well, then that's why Mii-chan's mad at you," intervened Rena, who had a serious look on her face.

"Huh?" asked a surprised Keiichi, turning his head to face Rena, "Why would she be mad at me for doing that for Rena?"

"Well, Mii-chan probably thinks that you like Shii-chan better, did you say anything that may sound like you like Shii-chan better?"

"Actually, I did. So, Mion thinks I'm playing favorites by saying that Shion is easier to corporate with?"

"Then you should apologize to Mii-chan, and then she may not be mad at you anymore. Or, if you don't, you'll probably suffer by her hands, along with Shii-chan."

"Well, I don't think the last past would happen, but, I guess I should apologize to her," began Keiichi, "I don't want to feel guilty if my best friend is upset thanks to me being insensitive and all," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's a good boy Keiichi-san, now go and say sorry before she goes nuts and goes on a murderess rampage!" yelled Satoko, slamming her hand at his back, who didn't even know the ironic part of her sentence.

"Yeah, I guess your right!" yelled Keiichi, and right after that line ran off, trudging through the small amount of snow now the ground, he had an idea of where she was, and hoped she would be there.

While back inside the not-so-warm schoolhouse, the only two people inside were Rika and Hanyuu, watching as Keiichi ran off, and Shion apparently left right after him.

"Hanyuu, what do you think would happen if this scenario was applied to those worlds controlled by Fate?" asked Rika in her mature, adult voice.

"Well, I would think she would go crazy and kill her sister, who seems to be getting in the way between her and Keiichi."

"Yes, that would probably be the case, so it's a good thing she doesn't own a katana."

"Huh, what do you mean Rika?"

"Nothing."

Now, the little green oni, who ran from her school, thanks to her sister, who seems to be trying to steal her Kei-chan, or just trying to make her life miserable.

_"Maybe, Kei-chan prefers girls who are nicer, he did say it was easier to talk to Shion. I'm I really that hard to talk to?"_ thought the sulking girl, who was sitting by the very stream that she and her sister fell into this morning.

"_What if, Kei-chan does prefer Shion? If he does, then he'll start being her best friend instead of mine?"_ with that thought she lowered her head.

Just how could she lose her Kei-chan to her sister who has no interest in him at all! If he would have feelings for Shion, she would have no idea what she would do. Though, if that did happen, she would have to do something, anything to get him to stay with her instead of Shion!

_"If something like would happen, I swear, Shion, I will make you pay, and I would make sure of it!"_ thought the angry little oni, well, the suppose oni that is, while clenching her fist.

"Well, this is where you ran off too, huh? I guess I was right," asked a young, male voice.

With that, Mion turned her head to face the boy standing behind her and asked, "Why are you here for Kei-chan?"

"Well, you see…" began Keiichi as sat down next to the green haired girl, "I guess, I wanted to apologize to you for, well, being insensitive earlier," explained Keiichi, looking towards the stream, which wasn't frozen over, even in the cold weather.

"Ah, what do you mean Kei-chan?" asked Mion, turning her head to face the dense boy.

"Well, Rena told me that I seemed to be nicer to Shion, and that I was showing favoritism towards her, and you were mad because of that," explained Keiichi, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, that's no big deal Kei-chan, this old man doesn't care which one of us you like better!" shouted Mion with a grin on her face, though, her eyes seemed a little burly, and then stood up, "Anyway, my butt's freezing, I gotta get going!" and she started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute!" shouted Keiichi, who just got up, while gaining her attention.

"What do you ne…" before she had the chance to continue her sentence, or even fully turn around to face the brown haired boy, she felt two hands on her shoulders and a body pressing against her back.

"K-K-Kei…chan?" murdered Mion, with a large blush spreading rapidly on her face.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad, I just wanted to thank her, it's not like I have any feelings for her or anything," spoke Keiichi, in a soft tone, "And it wasn't a sign of favoritism."

"Now Kei-chan, no need to lie. It's obvious you like Shion better, I mean, I'm crude and I act like a guy. Shion on the other hand, is friendly, and acts like a girl!" spoke Mion in a panicked voice, acting as if there was nothing bothering her.

"No, you shouldn't say things like that I like you both for who you are, so, there's no need to worry. Besides, if I did have to say which one I preferred," began Keiichi, while letting go of his grip on Mion, and walked in front of her and put his hand on her head, causing a light shade of pink to her face.

"I'd say it would be you," spoke the boy with a sweet smile on his face, and those words that he spoke caused the girl's face to turn from a light shade of pink, to crimson red.

"I-is that true Kei-chan?" asked a surprised Mion, with a smile on her face.

"Of course, you're the best friend a guy could ask for, simple as that, and besides, everything is always fun with you around," spoke the boy with a slight pink shade on his face, and turned his head to the side to hide his faint blush.

For a while, there was a silence between the two teens, then, Mion said in a low tone, "Thank you for saying that Kei-chan."

While in the background, a figure was watching the two, with a smile on her face and thought, _"Maybe there's hope for him yet."_

It was the next day, and it was just like the last, Keiichi was freezing since he forgot to bring a sweater and to wear heavier clothes. Satoko was making him fun out of him again, and worse of all; the evil twins were nowhere in sight. Though, just like the day before, they busted through the door, but there was one thing different from the other day. Shion was dressed up in a odd outfit, it was a thinly made, and somewhat reveling maid outfit, along with a fox tail and fox ears, and she even had little fox whiskers was attacked to her face.

"Shii-chan, you're just so cute!" shouted an excited Rena, who went from normal mode to "Take – it – home" mode, "Hauu~, I want to take you home with me you little cute fox!"

"Hey, Mion, exactly what did she do to deserve such an outfit?" asked Keiichi, after Mion walked over to him.

"It's her punishment for getting me so ticked off the other day. Oh, and Kei-chan," began Mion with a maniacal grin on her face, along with little oni horns sticking out of her head. While in the back, Shion put her hand to her forehead while mumbling to herself, "And I thought _I _was the evil one in the family."

"M-Mion, what are planning?" asked Keiichi, who was worried what she was up too.

"Well, you have to finish the punishment game, and what happened the other day, you have to do something for that too. Although, you did apologize, so, I'll let you off a little bit."

"Well, what a great way to start off the day," sighed Keiichi, who was pushed out of the room by Mion, though he didn't fight, he didn't want another problem to pop up. As they exited, Shion followed behind her sister on her command.

Seven minutes later…

Chie-sensei walked into the classroom, all her students were sitting down, and behaving themselves.

_"Today's going to be a good day,"_ thought the curry-loving teacher, in till she notice three people missing.

_"Hmm, I guess that's why it's so quite in here."_

Just moments before she was going to take role, the doors in the back slide opened, and a big, brown, bear-like creature was pushed into the room, and in the hallway, stood the twins wearing tyrant smiles on there faces.

_"I knew this was to good to be true," _thought Chie-Sensei, with a long sigh.

"Hauu~ Keiichi-kun, you look just so cute! I want to take teddy bear Keiichi-kun home with me!" shouted an excited Rena running towards the poor boy.

The boy, Keiichi, was dressed in a bear suite, and frankly, he looked very cute.

"I hate you two, I swear it!" hollered Keiichi, who hated his accursed life and his dealings with those two, _"Though, this bear costume is just so warm and cozy, maybe it isn't all that bad after all,"_ so Keiichi went to his desk, while putting his head down, and eventually, falling asleep. Before he was fully asleep, there was one thing that crossed his mind,_ "I guess these costumes do have their uses from time to time, although, why didn't Chie-sensei yell at us for not being in uniform?"_

In front of the room, Chie-sensei just gave a sigh; she has just given up on controlling the twins and their obsession of dressing up people in wacky outfits.

_"That's it, I give up on those two, there'll never learn to behave themselves."_

**The End**

** Well, I thank you for reading this story of mine, I still think it could of have been better but alas, I did my best on this, and so, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
